All My Love To Long Ago
by ifan13
Summary: The Doctor runs into to someone very special from his past ... and once he does, once he sees her again, he can't stop. When you love someone, you never really stop. And the Doctor, well, he's never really stopped needing her ...
1. Too Many Coincidences

**A/N: **Lately, I've become quite obsessed with 11/Rose. This is because 9 is 10 is 11 - they're all the same man, which means that since 9 and 10 love Rose, 11 does to. Unfortunately, we don't see much of this in the show. Fortunately, I found a really great blog dedicated to 11 and Rose and it inspired me to write this. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I'm poor. I mean, ok, I'm not _really_ poor, but I'm too poor to own Doctor Who, so ... I _feel _really poor.

**All My Love To Long Ago  
**

_**Chapter 1: Too Many Coincidences  
**_

The Doctor threw the doors open and ran in, all while staring intently at the beeping box in his hands. He paused for a second as the beeping faded, fiddling with some buttons on the box, and cursing in Gallifreyan under his breath. It was at this moment that any passerby who cared to, could observe him, because he was still for once.

If someone had cared to look, they would have seen a man in a tweed jacket, with suspenders and a bow tie. A man with wind swept, slightly crazy hair, and eyes that were both older than their face, and more alive than any ever seen before. A man who looked frustrated and yet excited – his face full of the excitement of a chase. That is what someone could have seen, if anyone had bothered to look at the Doctor.

However, since he was standing in Henrik's, in London, on the 23rd of December, all the passersby were far too busy to observe a slightly odd looking man with a strange device.

And then, a moment later, it was too late, for the beeping had picked up again, and the Doctor was off, following some signal that only made sense to him.

"Come on," he said to the little box in his hand. "You can do it! I've got to find that little bugger- oh, no. Never saying that again … doesn't sound right … Anyway, I've got to find it before it dissipates! It means something big and I've got to analyze it. Now work better!"

The Doctor ran around Henrik's, weaving in and out of lines of people, dodging displays of toys and large Christmas trees covered in ornaments, chasing some invisible thing until all of a sudden, the beeping stopped and the Doctor stopped as well, so suddenly he almost ran into a rack of clothes that a blonde, teenage sales assistant was straightening out.

The Doctor glared out his little box. "What's with you?! You can't just stop like that! There's nothing here!" he said to it.

"I'm sorry?" the blonde girl in front of him said.

For the first time, the Doctor noticed that there was someone else there and he looked up, saying, "You haven't noticed anything sus-" But he stopped right in the middle of his question when he saw the girl's face.

"What?" Rose Tyler asked, confused. "Are you all right, mate?"

It was at that moment that the Doctor realized what the exact date was – 23 December, 2003. For some reason, it had never occurred to him that she would be here. But now, he realized that the energy signature he'd been following had been hers the whole time. The Bad Wolf affected her, even here and now.

"Uh-" came his really intelligent answer. Although, he had a bit of an excuse. He felt like he had just been punched in the gut.

"Can I help ya with somethin'? Do you need to directions to the bow tie section?" she asked with her particular smile, the one with the bit of tongue poking out.

Automatically, the Doctor reached up, straightened his bow tie and began to defend it against her teasing. "Bow ties are cool."

Rose smiled even wider as she agreed, "Yeah, they are."

Finally recovering himself, the Doctor smiled back at her, drinking in the wonderful sight that she was.

Rose looked confused for a minute and then asked, "Sorry, have we met before? You look really familiar."

Slightly panicked (Could the Bad Wolf cause echos of memory to ripple back in time?), the Doctor quickly protested, "No, no, no, no, no." Oh, that was rude … whoops … "I would have remembered."

She laughed _her_ laugh. "I guess so – it's just weird. I think you remind me of my old maths teacher from year 7. And when I say old, I mean … former … not … old old … Anyway, are ya sure there isn't anything I can help you with?"

"Yeah," the Doctor said sadly.

"Well, nice to meet ya, um-" She looked at him questioningly.

"Oh, John." he said eagerly.

"I'm Rose. Nice to meet ya, John." And with that, Rose turned back around and went back to work.

The Doctor walked away in a daze. After all this time, he had met Rose Tyler, again. His Rose. And she had smiled at him. It hadn't been that special smile that was reserved especially for him – after all, she had no idea who he was – but still. It was odd that something that felt so good could hurt so much. The Doctor thought back to when he'd seen Amy and Rory in a shop after he'd left them and had said: _"It's a coincidence. It's what the universe does for fun." _A coincidence that he happened to randomly land in London in 2003 and coincidence that he picks up a signal that was guaranteed to intrigue him and that just happens to lead him to the one person he longs to see and yet isn't allowed to? This was no longer just coincidence – this was the universe having far too much fun.

He walked slowly back out to where he'd parked the TARDIS and then entered it. He longed to go back and see her again, but she would think he was a stalker … and that would be bad …

The Doctor pressed a few buttons, flipped a few levers, and then pulled the screen towards him. The TARDIS had recorded every single thing that had happened in this room, all the way back to when he'd first stolen her away. So, he could watch some of the times he and Rose had shared in this room, and he did, when things got really bad.

However, today, that didn't help. It wasn't enough any more. He _had_ to see Rose again. It was almost like an addiction.

The Doctor remembered what Rose had said: _"You remind me of my old maths teacher from year 7 ..."_

"I guess it's time to brush up on my fractions ..."

**A/N: **So, that's only part one - I plan to update this with more soon. Please review - comments, constructive criticism, how it made you feel, random funny comments - they're ALL welcome and definitely appreciated!


	2. A Not So Propitious Meeting

**A/N: **First of all, I want to say thank you to every one who read, reviewed, favorited, and/or followed this story. I am so thankful for all of you guys and the response this story has gotten! Now for the story itself ... This chapter has a little bit different tone than the last one but I thought it was important to get the Doctor situated as a Maths teacher and let you see Rose a bit without the Doctor. So, I guess I should let you get to it so you can find out your opinion for yourself ... Oh, one more quick thing - a lot of people were wondering what the Eleven/Rose blog was that I mentioned in the previous chapter, so here is the web address (albeit a bit changed because of fanfiction's anti-spam thing) - fuckyeahelvenrose**_dot_**tumblr**_dot_**com. Obviously, where it says dot, use a dot, don't actually type "dot". But you already knew that ...

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Doctor Who - if I did this wouldn't be fanfiction, now would it?

**All My Love To Long Ago**

**_Chapter Two: A Not So Propitious Meeting_  
**

Today was shaping up to be a bad day for Rose Tyler. It was the beginning of November which meant that the novelty of coming back to school and seeing friends again had _long_ since worn off. So, school was back to being … school. Not a good thing. Plus, it was time for maths (one of her least favorite subjects) and they were getting a new teacher today, which could be a good thing, but with her luck, he'd end up being a complete ogre. Also, Shareen was mad at her for some reason that Rose couldn't figure out. And, _on top of all that_, Rose was feeling rather nauseous. Wonderful.

Rose tried to pass the time (She was bored because their new teacher was _late –_ fantastic.) and distract herself from her stomach by staring at the clock. 10:05:06, 10:05:07, 10:05:08, 10:05:09, 10:05:10, 10:05:11, 10:05:12, 10:05:13, 10:0- nope. She was done. That was almost _more_ boring than just sitting around and being miserable. And, speaking of being miserable, she was going to puke. Right now. She was going to hurl. She- she- she needed to get out of here.

Rose jumped up, and ran past all the desks to the door, her sights focused on the door to the loo, which was right outside their classroom. She was almost there, when- SMACK! She ran into something- someone. She wanted to look at whoever it was and apologize, explain that she was a little distracted because she was about to throw up but … if she did that then she would throw up all over whoever she had just run into. So, with more urgency than before (if that was even possible), she pushed past the very inconvenient person in the doorway and sprinted for the bathroom. It was a good thing she was good at running or else she might not have made it …

Ick. She was definitely not going back to maths. Like she needed this day to get any worse.

* * *

The Doctor was running late for his first day of teaching Rose's maths class. And yes, he did appreciate the irony of having a time machine and being late.

After arranging for the previous maths teacher to win the lottery, the Doctor had burst into the office of the head of the school and had completely confused the poor woman. He had started by launching immediately into a long and involved story about how he had met Archimedes and Euclid, then he proceeded to wow her by showing a complete mastery of Fermat's Last Theorem, and finished his impressive performance off by whipping out his psychic paper which showed that he had top degrees in Mathematics from Harvard, Cambridge, and MIT, was a personal friend of the Queen, and had won the Abel Prize.

After all that, you can hardly blame the head (who was normally a very intelligent woman) for what came out of her mouth next. "You- you're wearing a bow-tie."

The Doctor had reached up to straighten his bow-tie. "Bow ties are cool."

And that was that. The job was his – the head didn't _dare_ go up against him.

So, the Doctor had gotten the job. But, as was rather typical for him, he'd run into a very interesting little puzzle on his way to his job (Oh, that sounded strange. He had a job now! That was something that didn't happen very often ...) involving a zebra, an acoustic oscillator, and flashcrete. So he'd ... lost track of time (Yes, he got it - irony!). It was understandable! Besides, he was running to the school as fast as he could and he was almost making up time ...

When he finally got there, he rushed to his class, his hair wild and bow-tie crooked. He was almost in his class room, almost there when SMACK! Someone ran right into him - hard. He was about to say something, see if whoever it was was alright, when the mystery person pushed past him and ran to the girls' loo._ Ok … Hmmm …_

The Doctor strode confidentially into the room and surveyed the kids there.

"I hope that the rest of you aren't going to run out of here too!" the Doctor joked.

The class just stared stonily at him.

"Ouch. You guys are tougher than the Sweeney Club in Quadrant 13 ... Not impressed with me at all, are you?"

More stares.

"Alright ... Let's see what we can do about that ..."

Suddenly, the Doctor spun around and pointed at a girl in the back row. "You're fighting with your best mate."

He turned and pointed at a boy in the second row. "Your favorite food is spaghetti, meatballs, and mustard."

And he continued along that tack. "You want to be an astronaut when you grow up!"

"You are a Sherlock Holmes fan."

"And your dog really did eat your homework! Ha! Imagine that!"

When he finished, the entire class was flabbergasted and responded in the only way they knew how - they all started talking at once.

"Hush," the Doctor said quietly and every single one of the students suddenly found that they suddenly weren't talking. They didn't know why - they just stopped. The Doctor smiled to himself and looked around to see if Rose was impressed. That's when he realized that she wasn't there. There was only one empty seat in the room - the one she wasn't in.

She- she must have been the girl who had run to the loo. He hoped she was okay ... This was turning out to be a bad start - he was here to see Rose - he needed to see Rose - and she wasn't even here ... He'd just have to go on and hope she'd be there tomorrow ...

"So, now that I've gotten your attention, decimals, decimals, decimals-"

* * *

That night, Rose got a call from Shareen.

"Hey mate! You doin' alright?" Shareen said on the other end of the line.

Rose smiled – Shareen was talking to her again. This was the best thing that had happened to her all day! "Yeah, I'm comin' back to school tomorrow."

"Ugh. Tough luck."

"Well, at least I'm not sick anymore."

"Yeah … Anyway, sorry 'bout earlier. Friends?"

Definitely the highlight of her day. "Friends."

Shareen did a little dance on her end. "Yay! Ok, so, Rose, I've gotta tell ya about our new maths teacher. He is the _weirdest_!"

Rose sat up on her bed and was suddenly very interested. If Shareen thought he was weird, than he must be _really_ weird … "What'd he do?"

"Well, after you ran into him, he came in and tried to make a joke, which totally wasn't funny. And then when we didn't laugh, he went all _Sherlock Holmes_ on us, telling us stuff about ourselves. He knew that you and me were having a row! Oh, and apparently, a dog really did eat Mickey's homework."

Rose laughed.

"And then we started talking about decimals, which was alright, ya know? But he started relating them to the way that you put a period between initials, only then he said that they weren't like that at all … and then he told us a story about somethings called Sontarans and their maths system which was really weird, but then at the end of class, I understood the entire lesson … It was really weird ..."

"Weird? Sounds fun! For once, I can't wait for school tomorrow ..." Rose said and she meant it. Their maths teacher sounded different and exciting. "What's his name?"

"Mr. Smith."

**A/N: **So, the Doctor and Rose met ... only not under great circumstances. Maybe things will turn out better next time ... Review and follow to find out!


	3. The Meetings - Take Two

**A/N: **Wow. Sorry I took so long to get this up. I'm currently in the "applying for colleges" stage of my life, and let me tell you - it's not fun. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! Things get a little more silly, but at the same time, they get a little more serious.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Doctor Who, let's just say that you would have the pleasure of watching Matt Smith cry his heart out over Rose. Since that obviously has not happened, you have resorted to reading fanfiction about the subjects in question. Hence this story. So, the fact that this story was even written and posted is proof that I don't own Doctor Who.

**All My Love To Long Ago**

_**Chapter 3: The Meetings - Take Two  
**_

"Mum, Shareen's outside! I'm goin' to school now!" Rose yelled as she ran out of her room and to the kitchen.

"Alright, love! Have a good day!" Jackie Tyler yelled back.

Rose reached the kitchen and began rummaging through their meager fruit selection. "Hey, mum! Haven't we got any apples?"

"No. Why do ya need an apple?"

"Oh, never mind! I'll just take something else. Bye, mum!"

Rose ran outside, met Shareen, and together, they barely made it to school on time. Rose spent the first hour of school looking at the clock and counting down the minutes till maths class. When that time finally came around, Rose raced to the classroom, hoping to be the first one there so that she could talk to Mr. Smith before things got too busy.

She was in luck – Mr. Smith was the only one in the classroom. Today, apparently, he had decided that getting there on time would be a good thing. Rose took a deep breath and then walked up to his desk.

He was sitting in his swivel chair and facing away from her. She couldn't tell what he was doing, but she could hear a strange metallic-ish buzzing sound. "Mr. Smith?"

Mr. Smith jumped about 12 centimeters into the air and whatever had been in his hands went up into the air as well. It looked like it was silver cylinder of some kind, but that was all Rose could figure out before Mr. Smith's hand shot up into the air and grabbed the cylinder.

Unfortunately for him, when he had jumped into the air just a second earlier and landed back on his chair, he had landed rather precariously. When he caught his silver cylinder, he upset his precarious balance. Rose watched with a fascinated kind of horror as he teetered on the edge of the chair before it rolled out from under him and he landed on the floor with a crash.

Rose pushed the chair out of the way and rushed to help Mr. Smith up. "Oh, sir, I'm _so _sorry. I nearly knocked you down yesterday and now this- I-"

She was cut off as Mr. Smith sprang up with great easy and seemingly massive amounts of energy. "No, it's okay. I- I meant to do that."

Laughter sprang into Rose's eyes. "Of course, sir. Um, well, I know you're supposed bring your teacher an apple on the first day of school, but since you weren't here on my first day, and I wasn't really here on yours, I brought something for you today. I didn't have any apples, so I had to bring a-"

Mr. Smith had sat down on the edge of his desk, but at the promise of getting something, he sprang up and looked at Rose excitedly. "Is it a banana? Bananas are good."

Rose looked at him, feeling confused and, strangely, a little bit shy. "Uh- no, it's a pear. I hope that's okay …"

Mr. Smith looked a trifle disappointed but he said, "Oh, no, that's great. Thanks, Rose."

_How does he know my name already? _Rose thought. Her thoughts must have shown on her face because Mr. Smith suddenly said, "You are Rose Tyler, right? That's what it said on the roster."

"Oh, yeah. I'm Rose."

"Well, it looks like you'd better go sit down, Rose. Time for class."

Maths class was fun that day. Very strange, but fun. Mr. Smith was a good teacher and he was funny. He was also very odd. One of the word problems they did in class that day had to do with a planet called "Clom" and some aliens called the "Silence". That wasn't the weird part though. Those weird names made the word problem kind of fun, so there was no problem there. The weird part was that Mr. Smith seemed to think that there really was a planet called Clom and the Silence really existed. There were some other things about him that were weird, like how he seemed to know more than the average teacher and how he claimed to have known people who were long dead. Perhaps the strangest thing about him, though, was how, when he thought no one was looking, his eyes looked so sad and so old.

When Rose came into class the next day, she found a bag of Jelly Babies on her desk – an old fashioned candy that she secretly loved. She looked around the class, wondering who could have given them to her. Her eyes fell upon Mr. Smith who winked at her and said, "Thanks for the pear."

That proved to be the start of something between Mr. Smith and Rose Tyler. When ever Jackie got pears at the store, Rose would bring one of them into class and give it to Mr. Smith, who always made a big show of accepting them. (She noticed, however in the back of her mind that he never ate them in front of her ...) The next day, Rose would always find a bag of some kind of candy on her desk. Maths was definitely her favorite class

* * *

Rose was quite a smart student - and the Doctor didn't just think that because she was Rose. She really was rather exceptionally bright. She seemed to be doing well in his class, too. She payed attention in class and did her homework.

The Doctor lived for that hour every school day when he got to see her. And he made sure he was out of school in time to see her leave, to get that last glimpse of her every day. One day, about two weeks into the Doctor's teaching stint, as he waited outside for Rose to leave, he noticed a woman leaning on a fence, watching the kids get out of school. There wasn't anything particularly unusual about that – she could have been a parent. The Doctor's senses began to tingle, however, when Rose left and the woman left at the exact same time. Going in the exact same direction. Of course, that could have just been a coincidence.

Coincidence was a quite viable option, until the woman's form shifted. It was only for a millisecond; nevertheless, it was long enough for the Doctor to be sure of two things. 1) There was an alien roaming around London disguised as a human woman, and 2) that alien was following Rose!

The Doctor ran from the school, chasing after the woman/alien, and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. _Why is Rose being stalked by an alien? _the Doctor asked himself. _It doesn't make any sense unless- Bad Wolf! It's affecting her here too. Non-humans can tells she's special just by the smell.  
_

He followed Rose and the woman/alien for several blocks, trying to figure out how he could eliminate the threat that the woman/alien posed without revealing himself to Rose. He could _not _let her know who he was. That would ruin everything … and might create a paradox … and rip a hole in the fabric of reality … So, he had a good reason for being cautious.

In front of him, Rose and her stalker turned the corner. The Doctor was about to do the same thing when out of nowhere, a boy on a bike ran into him, knocking the Doctor to the ground.

The boy jumped up and tried to help the Doctor up, his face abjectly apologetic. "You okay, mister? I'm real sorry! I didn't mean to run into you! Are you gonna be alright, mister?"

The Doctor was already on his feet by the time the boy finished apologizing and was running towards the street that Rose had turned onto, but he yelled back to the boy of his shoulder that he was okay. He then turned his attention to finding Rose, because when he turned onto the street she had taken, no one was there. Rose was gone.

A normal person would have been stymied at this turn of events. Fortunately for the Doctor, he was not a normal person and he had a sonic screwdriver. Frantically, he set it to setting 922 and began scanning for her signature. But for some reason he couldn't find anything. He set the screwdriver to 113 and began another scan, this time for alien life. Again, for some bizarre reason, he turned up with nothing.

Frustrated and incredibly worried, he had a sudden urge to punch something. It was a strange experience. However, since punching things went completely against his nature, he did the next best thing. He ran down the street while running his hands through his hair. Along the way, he kicked a trash can and made impassioned promises of revenge if anything happened to her. He felt utterly useless and he hated it.

But thinking of Rose had given him an idea. What was it she always wanted him to do? Be a little Spock and run a scan for alien tech? Well, that's what he would do. She was getting her wish, albeit a little late. (Although, since this was in her past, it would make it a little early. Then again, since she had made that wish in the 1940's, he was fulfilling her wish really late …)

Quickly, he turned on setting 223W and scanned the area for the alien tech. Finally! Some luck! His screwdriver led him towards an alleyway about two blocks away.

He rushed into the alleyway, ready to save Rose, but Rose was no where in sight. Someone was there, alright, but it wasn't Rose. The Doctor saw the woman/alien lying on the ground and standing over her was a man. The sight of that man almost made the Doctor's hearts stop.

It was Captain Jack Harkness.

**A/N: **A twist! And a cliffie! Oh! Please review - I update faster with reviews! This story is taking a different turn than what I had envisioned when I first started it, but it should end up at the same place. Of course, you guys don't know what that place is ... Well, keep reading and you'll find out! Thanks, and I love you all!


End file.
